creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:411738|Previously Deleted Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:28, December 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry, kind of ninja'd you there as I was heading out the door to work and already added the history category (as well as mental illness to Thief) The description for the history category is: "Pastas associated with historical events." Your story fits into that category as it occurs around the French Revolution and references it. The Genre Listing has a list of descriptions in case you were ever wondering about another category and whether it is applicable to your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) M4R You typed the template properly on Knock, Knock, Knock, but you have to switch to source mode first. That's why it looks the way it does. Just bring up the editor like you did before, but click the source tab before you add the template. Jay Ten (talk) 20:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Another heads up- always remove the other categories when you add M4R. It's a stand alone category. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Jay explained it perfectly, but I like being redundant so I'll add a little on. In visual editor, your addition came out like this: The best method is to use Source Mode. You can use this link to set source mode as your preferred editing mode which will make editing much easier. Have a good one. Also, I uploaded A Small Piece of Lead if you were wondering and felt like re-reading. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:41, January 23, 2015 (UTC) FYI You don't need to add the by-user template to pastas. While it is nice to see authors credited, it's not required that the "by-user" template is added. It's a pointless edit unless the author does it/asks you to do it. Anyway, have a good day. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:37, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Just noticed Empy was OK with you doing it. Forget what I said. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I gave him the ok as long as the author stated in the comments or in an introduction that they are the author (So there isn't any assumptions made about who the author is), I think it'll help to attribute authors to their works as the OC listings have been dead and done for a while. That being said, you should also be editing the story and fixing grammar as well when you're reading through the story (no story is perfect and always needs a second set of eyes and hands to help correct issues that may have been missed.) as it'll improve the overall quality and make it a more enjoyable read. Thanks both. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::All I ask is that you look through each story carefully and only cite the author when they directly mention that they wrote it. Have a good one, by the way, what is your native as there are some stories translated in the altlang category that I translated (using google for everything other than Spanish) that could always use a new set of eyes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't recall if there're too many stories uploaded in Greek, but feel free to check. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I Google translated some and then sat down to work out clunky wording. (Trust me, not all are that pretty.) That one, coincidentally, happens to be one that was already translated which I had no hand in editing. (Which explains why it is good quality and has no issues...) 22:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Me and Empy are the people who usually take care of the atl lang category. There's only one story with /EL on the title; that means it's the only greek one. I made this guide to help people see what language a pasta is without having to look at the page, or just to make things more organized. If you ever find a story with another language that's not on that category and does not have acronyms, put the category on the page and M4R it, and we'll take care of it. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 00:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: It sounds alright to me. I did notice the story was improperly capitalized, so I renamed it. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 13:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki Advertising Hey Dupin, I just wanted to say thanks for pointing out that user. He's been (temporarily) blocked, and I doubt he/she'll try it again. I've rolled back some of their edits which I thought to be deceitful. Best regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I'm sure you're capable of doing so, so I won't patronize you by asking if I should do it for you :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It is frowned upon, but since you asked me first it's fine. Anyway, keep up the great work you've been doing around the wiki, you're an incredible help. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:39, January 28, 2015 (UTC) QS There's no point on marking for review a story that does not meet the qs. For this you use They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 21:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem You're welcome. Your memory of the rules will get better as you do more. Keep up the good work. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 22:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your honest feedback. As both you and Umby pointed out, the pasta was relatively rushed due to a request as well as me wanting to add to my list of stories. As you said, quality over quantity is the way to go. I guess it's just hard to tell which stories are good since I get limited feedback on WW. Anyway, I've requested to have the pasta deleted. I only like my best spitballing ideas to make it onto the wiki, not the barely passable ones. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:34, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank You 2 Thanks for the compliment. I've left feedback on your story. As far as my pastas go, I'm going to try spitballing for a little bit, but I do believe a break is in order. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:21, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello, MrDupin Thanks for reading my story! I also wanted to let you know that I just published a new pasta -The Abalone Thief. I tried to really step up to bat on this one and create some high quality pasta. If you get a chance please take a look at it and tell me what you think. Thanks so much- HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Possible Reviews Let me start off by saying that I am honored by your request. I've left comments on the two stories you requested. You and everyone else know that there's nothing wrong with either of them, so I had to stretch a bit to find things to nitpick. There really wasn't much for me to say at all, as they are both perfectly acceptable stories. I still hope you can find use in my reviews. Whitix (talk) 21:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Grave Robbers Though it was rushed, and I feel it's sub-par compared to my others stories, I was thinking about re-posting grave robbers. My reasoning is this: one man's trash is another man's treasure. In other words, just because you & I find it to be "meh" quality doesn't mean others won't enjoy it. I had some comments that said they liked it. I guess I just don't know. I do want all my stories to be excellent, but I figure as long as my micropastas meet the quality standards, that says enough about their quality. I think I'm going to re-upload it. I do value your input on it though. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:06, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Thanks for pointing that out. The user has been blocked for two weeks and the edits have been reverted. Keep up the good work :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC) No Worries! Thanks for requesting my feedback. I'll check out both of your stories today and leave you some feedback. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 16:31, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for reading my story and for the great review. I am glad you liked it. QS If a story doesn't meet QS, use the template (much like you do with the M4R one) along with the reasoning after the pipe character. Also, be more descriptive with your reasoning as "doesn't meet quality standards" is pretty vague. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 13:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Fresh Pasta Hello. I just wanted to let you know that I just posted a new story: Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys. I think you will really like it. Thanks so much for your time and support. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) New story Hey, got a new story posted. Please check out Tobit: The Bleeding Sky and let me know what you think. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) In case you were wondering In case you were wondering, if you saw that blog I was NOT refering to you, MrDupin (though you did edit my story and not read it- I understand if you are doing clerical edits quickly to make stories conform to standards or some such beurocratic mumble jumble) The issue I was talking about was actually a glitch in the transfer and I was too ignorant to know how to work the edit history icon to check to see that a robot had messed with my work not a human. A small portion of my story became italicized and some italics went straight in a confusing manner that was brought to my attention by a reader. I saw this immediately after I saw the badges blog and the idea that someone was coming and messing with my work, and I do spend no small amount of time on this stuff, for no other reason then to get some geek badge really pissed me off. All this after Jay10 changed certain capital letters in my title to small, immediatly after I posted, leaving me scratching my head for a half an hour wondering why my story was not going up, thinking some administrator had taken offense at something in my story and deleted me. But I know Jay10 is a cool guy- he even gave me a great review! - and the issue was legitimate (though an artist has the right to break rules when they know what they are doing- I suppose James Joyce would have had his famous ending of YES taken out of Ulysses if he had submited it here) The point I'm trying to make here is that it is obvious to all and sundry that you are a true lover of creepy pasta. Your enthusiasm and dedication to this weird new form of the horror genre is evident and, frankly, commendable. So please don't think I was ever refering to you in that blog post. Sincerly yours HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) Looking forward to it No worries brother, I look forward to your review. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 17:17, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Need a little help Hello my friend. I am really clueless here, so could you tell me how to properly submit a pasta? When I do it through source there are no paragraphs, just a sheet of text. When I do it through visual it seems there's all these double spaces, etc. Thanks so much. I just finished my pasta for the freestyle contest and it is so disturbing that it actually fucked my head up. I think I'm going to have to take a break with all this for a while, maybe write something nice. A children's book or something. Anyway, I'm suprised you didn't like the ending of Looks like we got a live one, I thought that was the most original part. It is actually a condensed version of a screen play I've been working on and trying to convince a local film maker to produce. Look at the size of this post! I can blather on can't I? Well, I'll let you get back to your studies or whatever. Later HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: ape monster is big foot Hi. Thanks so much for the information about pasta submission. About the ape in my story, it is not an ape it is an old legend called big foot or sasquatch, maybe you haven't heard about it in Greece. It is very widly known in the states and many of the most famous sightings have been in Northern California. I've met many people here who truely believe in sasquatches, there is even a big foot museum in a little town here called Willow Creek where a famous film clip of the monster came from. It is most akin to the Abominable Snowman tales of Tibet. You should check it out on the internet as it is a very interesting piece of folklore. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Game Idea Thebigpuppy (talk) 04:46, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey if your seriously gonna take on that game project think you can get me some insiders, maybe an alpha test? It's cool if not but I didn't think anyone would actually listen to an idea of mine for a videogame! I mean if you need a lore I'm your guy. Sure I usually make funny stuff, but I can do serious stuff to. I mean, you get a writer, you don'y have to come up with everything, right. It has to have a coherant storyline to make sense. Anyway enough of my rambling, good luck if you decide to do it! In response to your response Thebigpuppy (talk) 17:16, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanx, I will be so happy to test it! Will I get to kill Jeff the killer? Perhaps get to do a holder? Or what about crafting my own claw gauntlet out of thr rake's hands? That would be epic! I'll be sure to spam advertise for you. Maybe I'll get some authors to give permissions for some content, I'm good with getting contacts. No worries Thanks for taking the time to write. No rush on that review, just whenever you get around to it. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:41, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Linking to categories Hey. Noticed you tried to link to a category in a comments section. In the future, you can use this template Category:Category name (note the : at the start). That way, you won't actually tag the story as that category. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:15, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :If you don't include the :, you're basically doing the equivalent of adding a category to the page. It's the same with images. Anyway, have a good day :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:25, February 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Thanks, I wouldn't have been promoted without your support. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) My nine year old son is starting a creepy pasta for kids wiki My nine year old son is starting a creepy pasta for kids wiki. As you may have gleamed, I am no wizard with a computer. Would you be into helping with this in any way?- I know you're busy with school and all. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Unfinished Page And done. Thanks for being vigilant. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re pasta for kids Well, I surely wouldn't want him to read He Was a New Man- haha, or any of my other work- though I did read the abalone thief to him- (editing out the sacrafice scene). You know, it is him that alerted me to all of this. One day we were ordering pizza at the farmer's market and when they asked our name he said: Slenderman. I'm like, what are you talking about and he starts going on about this spooky new boogey man and minecraft and herobine. Then when I heard about those stabbings I did a bit of research. I ended up here, started reading, got hooked, then, just this month decided to start contributing. Anyway, this whole thing is a little dark for children, though he has been coming up with some relatively nice micro-pasta. You know my wife posted a story Charlotte's Tale, if you care to give it a look. She is more of a reader than a writer but I encouraged her to do it, she is an avid gothic horror fan. Thanks so much for listening to me blabber on, sorry for taking so much of your time. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Underage Report Yeah, anyone under the age of 13 isn't allowed to access the site, due to Wikia's terms of use. Thanks for pointing that guy out. He's been blocked. On a totally different note, I also thank-you for pointing out the text color thing with the new section box. I'll try and fix that, as it must be quite inconvenient. For reference, it uses Wikia's infobox feature & isn't that difficult to set up. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 11:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Can't fix the inputbox the without the use of verbatim tags/restyling the entire header, so I guess it will have to stay as it is. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 11:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle questions Greetings, my friend. I am super busy all this week and weekend (we are putting an addition on our little cabin and I am teaching a Shakespeare class to Elementary school kids- fun but challenging), so I wanted to know (since you seem to be in on all the rules of this freestyle challenge) if I can receive my topic at exactly 11:00 am Pacific time U.S.A. This will give me all day to write and time to review my work in the morning. As always, thanks so much for your time and support. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Forgot the date : Monday, February 16th, at 11:00 am Pacific time USA Re:PoTM Nomination ~laughs~ It happens! I had already sent a message to Underscore nominating your story, but after I saw your message I went back and nominated Natalo's. You should both be honored. You wrote great stories, and it was hard for me to choose! Thank you very much for contacting me about this! Raidra (talk) 20:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I was about to ask what the problem was, and then I saw that it had been fixed, so thanks! I appreciate you looking out for me. :-D As for the nomination, I'm sure it will happen. Raidra (talk) 22:26, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE Okay. Thanks. I've just been so busy I can't keep up with all this and I thought you were in on all the details when I glanced quickly at the newest blog. Looking forward to seeing your entry in the challenge. Doing a scene from A Midsummer Night's Dream with 5th and 6th graders in the morning- wish me luck! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations, I think Well, I just nominated you for pasta of the month, but I may just be too stupid to have done it right. If I didn't, please tell me and I will do it correctly. Why? Two words: understated subtelty. (Don't worry I won't change my mind and go back and vote for someone else). Well, you once told me you didn't mind if I rattled on, so, here I go: you know how I hate it when people edit my work? Well, guess what I've been doing all night? Editing the great bard himself. Yes, hacking Shakespeare's work up so that it's easier for children to read. Ha ha ha. He'll never know. I don't know if you are familiar with the writer Hunter S. Thompson but he said he would type out the Great Gatsby at night just to feel how it felt to write great prose- I've just been doing that with the great bard. Boy, my head is spinning. By the way, how did you like Tara's little diddy? I thought it was pretty good, nice characters. She doesn't really ever comment on stories but she liked yours (she abhors gore and violence and just shook her head when she read He Was a New Man). I do hope she doesn't go and vote for someone else for PoTM and bump me out, that would be terribly cruel, wouldn't it?) Okay, I'm going to let you off easy and go to bed now. By the way, if you ever want to go on about your life in Greece I'd love to hear it. I've been island hopping about there and it is one of my favorite places on Earth. Where exactly do you live? Oh, yeah, I just told you I was letting you go didn't I? Anyway, congratulations, my friend, that Dupin prose (yes it is a thing now) is up for PoTM. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I see that you are being more specific when using the M4R template. Thank you, sir. Mystreve (talk) 18:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :None others noted. Keep up the fine work. Mystreve (talk) 18:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Good morning You are welcome. We are a budding family of writers, my 9 year old son is hard at work as we speak. But most importantly, we are a family of readers, total and utter book worms. My wife and I fell in love discussing literature. As far as editing goes, what pisses me off is that there are members out there trying to climb the ladder by just going and making as many edits as they can, as quickly as they can, without even reading the stories or leaving a comment. Funny enough, I noticed someone had incorrectly changed the tense in one of my verbs in Clown Dogs and hadn't left a comment. I went and tracked them down and scolded them. It was gaming sponge. Well, he ended up going and reading every one of my stories and nominating He Was a New Man for pasta of the month and now we are friends! Garbage Factory is a great editor. He has edited my stories and I let the edits stand. It was not a grammar issue, as you have noticed I tend to be spot on when it comes to that (I meticulously re-read my work before submitting it- unlike my blogs and comments which I noticed can be a little crudely written), but awkward sounding sentances. But, with Garbage Factory, he always leaves a comment telling me what he did and why, making it very evident that he has read the story. This I can deal with. As for my forays to your native land, it was so long ago it is like a dream. Yes, I was once one of those obnoxious American backpackers I'm sure you see, though I tried to be very respectful, being a lover of Sophocles and Homer to name but a few of the great minds that came from your country. I roamed the ancient ruins of Athens, skipped about some islands. Santarini is one that stands out in my mind, those impossibly white walls against the blue of the vast sky and mediteranean sea. I remember drinking wine on beaches of black volcanic sand, olives that melted in my mouth, goats wandering about, artisan cheeses. Wow, look how long this has gotten! I better let you go. It was a pleasure talking with you. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:10, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Signature Princess Callie ( 's old account)already wrote a blog post on it. Although mine is more entry level & explains more about how things actually work, I wouldn't want to appear rude by making a blog someone else had already talked about. If another person asked for it, I guess I'd write one explaining everything from the ground up, but since I can't see any actual demand for it other than one user, I don't think there's any real need. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:58, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Talk page blank I've restored the talk & warned the user. It is against the rules, thanks for letting me know about it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :The content category is definitely not meant to be added to articles, it's meant for categories. In the future, feel free to undo edits adding it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) My Thanks Dupin, I owe you one. By some miracle, you took interest in my work. I just read your blog post, highlighting me as an author. Thank you. Whether it will actually bring my stories more traffic (You're pretty popular with the people on this wiki) however, remains to be seen. But that really doesn't matter. The fact that you took time out of your day to say, "Hey. Go check this guy out," means a whole damn lot. Thanks for taking the time to not only read, but also edit my previous story too (I replied to your comment there too). I won't ramble on too long. You have my sincere thanks. Whitix (talk) 19:46, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Check out this one We've been talking about antiquated stories written in the style of Poe, well this guy nailed it perfectly. Check this out: The Wicker House HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Quick note about contacting thee finalists Hey, please take a quick look at my latest comment here, as it explains how to contact the finalists. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Good luck! I don't know why I'm so excited about this but I'm counting down the hours to my freestyle topic. Just wanted to wish you good luck, buddy! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Cyanwrites (talk) 23:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Subject for the Freestyle Finals! Thank you very much! Best of luck to you as well! Raidra (talk) 23:57, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, here's my submission! I know it's not the scariest, but I like it just the same. The Beast of Genov Raidra (talk) 19:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) re freestyle I am sure you will come up with something creative and elegant and amaze and charm us all. Isn't it ironic that you, Auguste C. Dupin, get 'technical diffuculties' (something that I obviously know a lot about, being that I constantly have them), while I get the detective story! Wow, too much. As for me, I just fucked my head all up again in a bad way. Man, I really need to write a children's book. Ugh. All the sick fucks out there are bound to enjoy. Later HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:37, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Contest Finals Entry I have finished my entry! ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 22:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Finals Just to confirm, Avenging Angel won in the group you did, right? I'm sending messages regarding the blog post thing to the winners. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy I hope everything's alright. I know something big must be going on to keep you away from this weird place so long. Good judging, I agreed with everything.. I started a facebook page dedicated to horror and creepypasta, check it out: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Humboldt-Lycanthrope. If that doesn't work let me know, you know me and computers. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) A dev chat if you'd like. Thebigpuppy (talk) 23:45, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I took the courtesy of making a chat for any devs that might be working on the Creepypasta RPG. Now if you are concerned with people getting in, hit me up on the trollpasta wiki chat and I'll PM you the password there. I also have an admin code. This will make it easier to form a plan and communicate. That is if you want. And if you are gonna do it. I really want to see this happen, so I do what I can. RE I am so sorry to hear that, I really enjoyed having you to talk with and I will miss you. Keep writing. Maybe not reading all these pastas will even help you as a writer. It has crossed my mind that many of these people only read pastas and therefore get stuck in these strange ruts. I think if more of these writers branched out a little it would improve their prose. I for one can only take so much of this stuff. If you want a link to my Fbook page, go to the Freestyle winners blog and it is on my bio. Take care, my friend. With fondest wishes HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:21, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Next Tobit story is up! Hey, just finished the second part of the Tobit series. Please check it out at: Tobit: Blood and Obligations Banningk1979 (talk) 07:22, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Salutations So sorry for constantly putting an r into your name, MrDupin. What is it that makes one want to do that? And me professing to be a Poe fan, you make me feel foolish, you rogue. I often find myself just typing so fast that I'm making all kinds of silly mistakes and I should slow down. Did you see that article in that blog I posted? The one that professed H. P. Lovecraft as the first pasta writer? If you didn't, it was an excellent read about our strange little world and you should definitely check it out. I hope you found that Fbook link. I know you are busy, and don't have much time to contribute to the wiki, but, my story The Long List is incomplete with out the MrDupin seal. I was quite honored the other day when Cleric of Madness gave it a 10/10, or tenoutaten in his own words. You mentioned some writing you've done other than pasta in our last conversation. Where can I find it? I'd love to read it. Best regards, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Howdy Mr. Dupin I'm about to post a Critique on your story I'm a Big Boy. I thought you should know that my critiques altough truthful in opinion are exagerated for comedic and entertainment effect, e.g. if something sounds offensive or hateful. Just thought you should know. Alstinson (talk) 09:39, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Mike MacDee Do you know about this guy Mike MacDee? And if you do why haven't you told me to read his stuff. Holy shit. This guy designs video games, does comics, writes some of the best creepypasta I've ever read, and in his spare time designs board games. I'm in awe. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re link and reply Thanks for the link. I was aware that our fair county was named after the famous Prussian explorer, but I never did too much research into him. Maybe I should. I accidentally posted my reply to your comment in the comment section. Definitely check out Mike's work, I think you in particular would really like it (no, there are no mysteries). New Pasta! Hello there! Thanks again for your kind words on my first story, it was just the nudge i needed to keep up the good work. I just uploaded my new pasta Dark Meditation, which i think you will enjoy, so give it a read if you want! Thanks again. --Byron Tsimentas (talk) 23:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC)